onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) is one of the Shichibukai, who first appeared in the meeting in Mariejois after the events in Arabasta. Doflamingo has a former bounty of 340,000,000, the highest bounty displayed so far. The reason behind why it is so high is unknown. Appearance Doflamingo is a tall blond haired man who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle, which is also a reference to his animal theme. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. Originally in the anime, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his color scheme was switched to its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange tinted glasses while in the anime, he has blue tinted ones.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Manga - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Anime - Episode 398, The majority of Doflamingo's color scheme is changed to match the one presented in the manga. Image:Doflamingo anime.jpg|Doflamingo's initial color scheme in the anime Image:UCDoflamingo.jpg|Doflamingo as depicted in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Image:Young Doflamingo.png|A young Doflamingo looking upon Roger's execution Personality Seeming to be the most laid-back of all the Shichibukai, Doflamingo is somewhat unique, in that he appears to be one of the few members lacking a serious demeanour. Doflamingo seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear no one and nothing, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. Like Bellamy, Doflamingo tends to laugh at people's dreams, in preparation for the "New Era." While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather than crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a somewhat sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarquiss to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing a death blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle with Whitebeard Doflamingo also laughs sadistically after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. Doflamingo also seems to lose interest on certain things easily in favor of the "New Era", as seen with his leadership over the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership over the Human Auctioning House. Abilities and Powers Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets by using some form of psychokinesis (this seems to be dependent on "puppeteer" movement by his arms and fingers). He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is unknown what limitations his abilities have, but he was able to control two people at a time, and every time the victims seemed to be unable to resist his powers at the very least, rendering them completely helpless to him. It's unknown if he has the power of telekinesis or just puppetry. This ability is even strong enough to stop "Diamond" Jozu from further attacking Crocodile. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease, which means he has some ability of speed. He also completely jumped over Oars Jr., showing impressive jumping ability. It is possible that Doflamingo's powers somehow allow him to use wires offensively as a weapon as well, seen when he effortlessly sliced the massive Oars Jr.'s leg off and when he decapitated the former Shichibukai Crocodile. He can also clash against Crocodile's Hook with his bare feet with a kick. History Very little information is known about Doflamingo's past, but he was present to witness the execution of Gol D. Roger at Loguetown. Meeting of the Shichibukai Doflamingo is initially introduced with his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the fall of Shichibukai member Crocodile. After playing with other government agents with his abilities, he states that his "business" on the island was going better than planned and that he only attended this meeting because he was bored. He also noted that Sengoku was speaking too harshly of the Shichibukai, going against his "Great Buddha" image.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Doflamingo speaks of his actions for the World Government. Bellamy's Punishment When Doflamingo learned of Bellamy's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Doflamingo came to Jaya and promptly punished him for failure by forcing Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, discarding the Bellamy Pirates from his allegiance.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 207, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. It is as of yet unknown whether or not Bellamy was the only captain under Doflamingo's command. Call from business He was revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House; however, he gave it to Disco after it was attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates, stating that slavery was "out" and "smileys" were in. He answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and joined the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. During the feast, he seemed to be getting along with Marshall D. Teach, despite their differences in their beliefs regarding dreams and the New Age. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Doflamingo gives Disco the Auction house. War with Whitebeard He was later seen at Marineford, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Juracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. Until the arrival of Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, though, he attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while. As the battle began to grow more intense, Atmos tried to kill Doflamingo, but the Shichibukai used his powers to make Atmos attack his own comrades, laughing at the Marines' and Pirates' notion of "justice". When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (sans Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie", was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father was actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented on how Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense (Revolutionaries and Pirates have not been known to associate with each other up until now). Upon Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo asked Ivankov if he had any prior relationship with Kuma. He tells Ivankov that Kuma's modification into a full-fledged Pacifista is now complete, making him little more than a killing machine. He then intervenes in Crocodile's fight with Jozu, asking if he and the ex-Shichibukai should team up. However Crocodile only laughs at this asking Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, Instead mocking him saying what Doflamingo is actully asking is for Crocodile to serve under him. Doflamingo laughs right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying if he was he wouldn't be there in the first place. He then attacks both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad, Doflamingo is seen grinning. After Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughs, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy". After Crocodile saves Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo somehow uses his powers to decapitate him (Crocodile is still alive though because of his Logia fruit) apparently out of envy that Crocodile "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joins up with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engages Crocodile in battle. Major Battles * Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma and Gecko Moria vs. Oars Jr. * Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Atmos * Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile vs. Jozu * Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Doflamigo's actions during the Shichibukai meeting after Crocodile's title was revoked were noticed by Tsuru. In the anime, his actions were noticed instead by another Marine in the room. In the manga and other related merchandise, Doflamigo has a different color scheme than the one that was presented initially in the anime. The anime later however changed the majority of Doflamingo's color scheme to match that presented in the manga. Trivia * Doflamingo is named after Don Quixote, who is notable in fiction for being the chaser of grand dreams without knowing of the madness in his own mind. Don Quixote's obsession with his dreams is a contrast opposite to Doflamingo, who believes in a world with no dreams. * Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". The significance of the smilie has yet to be revealed but has appeared in other places since.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Doflamingo talks on Smilies. * Doflamingo is a confirmed boss character in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. Using his powers, he can summon Bellamy to attack the Straw Hats or make the Straw Hats fight each other * Doflamingo along with Mihawk are the ones in the Shichibukai who have bird theme (Flamingo and Hawk respectively) * Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu". * Despite being the third Shichibukai to be seen in the series, he is the only one whose power's origin is completely unknown. External Links * Don Quixote - Wikipedia article about the character Doflamingo's named after. References Site Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains